


Certifiable

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He was leaving Hogwarts. He was leaving her behind. He had signed her graduation certificate and now it was all over...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members, Severus Snape Lives!





	Certifiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrazybgilr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazybgilr/gifts).



> Thank you lovely for the prompt...this went a slightly different way to what I planned but I think it worked! :D

She smoothed the parchment flat, looking at the calligraphy and smiling. It was beautiful. The colour of the ink in the bottom right made her frown and she held it up to the light. It shimmered dark green but when she tilted it, it was almost gold. It was truly beautiful ink.

She traced her fingers over the lettering and sighed sadly. Apparently, hers was the last certificate he had signed. The very final one he would ever sign. He had told her it would never happen again and she had sighed, nodding in understanding. He had quirked his lips, giving her that half smile that made her heart beat faster and made her smile back at him.

She held the parchment to her chest, letting the tears overflow slowly. Imagining Hogwarts without him was like imagining Scotland without snow at Christmas. How would she cope now, without him there?

She didn’t hear him enter the room and she froze the moment his arms enveloped her. She inhaled his scent for, what she assumed would be, the last time and turned in his arms to look up at him. He moved his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

“Why are you crying Miss Granger?” He gave her a crooked smile and she smiled back, knowing that he was truly showing concern for her.

“I’m just sad to think that you won’t be at Hogwarts anymore.” Hermione smiled sadly at him and he frowned, looking puzzled.

“Why won’t I be at Hogwarts anymore?” Severus Snape looked at her with that little half smile she felt all the way to her toes and she tried not to cry.

“You signed your last certificate to me. I assumed that meant you were leaving Hogwarts…” Severus smiled at her then, a genuine happy smile, and it transformed his face and made her heart flutter.

“And that made you so sad that you cried? The idea that I was leaving Hogwarts…” He looked at her intensely and she nodded shyly, smiling softly at him.

“It’s not Hogwarts without you. It just wouldn’t be the same without you.” She looked at him honestly and openly and his eyes crinkled slightly, deepening his smile.

“I’m not leaving Hogwarts, Hermione. I’m stepping down from the position of Headmaster. I want to take on an Apprentice. That’s why I’m here.” She looked at him in shock and he nodded, smiling down at her, his eyes glittering with some emotion she couldn’t name.

“An Apprenticeship? With you? But…what about…I mean…our friendship this year has meant a lot to me and I…I appreciate it so much but surely, as my Master, the dynamic will change?” Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining still as she remembered all they had been through together the past year, from her saving him in the Shrieking Shack, to him finding her in the midst of a panic attack one night, to her taking tea with him once a week, to their camaraderie and his learning to touch her and interact with her the way she appreciated, and her learning how to fix his mood swings.

“The dynamic would change but…” Severus looked at her with an emotion that looked wrong on his face. He looked nervous.

“But…?” She questioned him softly, looking up at him as she bit her lip, feeling nervous herself for the first time since their friendship had begun.

“But I rather think our dynamic will change anyway after tonight. Hermione, this year has been the best of my life and that is largely, no, completely because of you. But now that you are not a student, I have to ask you one question… Hermione, may I kiss you?” She stared at him incredulously and he fidgeted, the nerves breaking through as his smile wavered. She stared at him a moment more before she stood on her tiptoes.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
